Something New
by HotFyre
Summary: Scott is happy with Jean and enjoys the evening with her. But somehow they get interrupted and Scott is in for a very big surprise. What is Jean's wish and who is the one to fulfill it? Rated M for a reason! ScottJeanLogan


**I came up with this a few days ago. Please review!!!**

**Something new**

He couldn't help but stare at her. He really was the luckiest guy on this planet. Scott Summers knew that. Not only was his girlfriend the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she was also a good and smart person and he loved her like he had never loved a person before. He would do anything for that woman. He smiled when Jean turned around to give him one of hers. His heart instantly began to beat faster. Yes, he really loved her and would do anything for her…

"You coming?" she asked and went under the blanket while her eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Sure," Scott replied and pulled off his shirt to go to bed. She smiled at him again and reached out to switch off the light in her side.

"Night," Jean sighed and pulled her pillow closer when also Scott switched off the lights. She heard him moving behind her and groaned in protest. "Scott…"

"What?" he whispered and went on kissing her bare shoulder. He moved over to have an even better access and began to stroke lightly over her back. Scott couldn't resist squeezing one of her full breasts. Her skin was so soft that it overwhelmed him every time again. He just had to touch her.

Sighing, Jean rolled onto her back. Before she could say something his lips had already crushed on hers and he used his free hand to pull her head even closer. While she closed her eyes, she parted her lips to give him better access. She felt how his tongue stroked gently over hers first before he began to explore her mouth. It instantly sent shivers through her entire body and she did not only feel him hardening against her leg, she could also tell that she was aroused. Scott smiled against her lips. "Ah," escaped her lips and she arched against his body just to bite her lips hard.

Ignoring her shivers, he went on kissing her passionately and thrusting two fingers into her dampness. It didn't took him long to make her moan against his mouth. Being turned on even further, Scott nudged her legs gently aside and positioned himself between them, as…

"Damn!" he cursed when it knocked on the door. Only rolling his eyes, he took his sheets and wrapped them around his hips to hide his erection. "What?" he asked and opened the door just to feel anger next. "What do you want?"

"What's that supposed t'mean?" Logan grunted and switched his eyes to Jean, who sat on the bed, legs pulled close and held the sheets close to her body.

"It's okay, Scott," she said and the man turned to give her a look. "I called him…"

"You…what?!" the man asked in confusion and furrowed his brows. "Why?!"

"Come inside, Logan," Jean said and watched how the other man obeyed, but gave her a cocked eyebrow. "Close the door, Scott…"

"What's going on, Jean?" Scott asked after doing as she'd told him. "What's he doing here?"

"Good question…," Logan grunted and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I was sleepin', ya know…"

"No, you weren't," the redhead said knowingly. "You heard us…"

"Actually…," he replied and scratched the back of his head. "I heard ya." He gave Scott a disapproving look. "I doubt that he makes lots of noises…," he added and smirked when the man next to him snorted.

"Why did you call him, Jean?" Scott asked and walked back over to the bed. By now his semi-erection felt more than uncomfortable and he only wanted to go on from where they had stopped.

"I want a threesome," Jean said straight ahead and looked at both men, who only stared at her. "What…?" she asked frowning. "Lots of people do that… And I read most men dream about it…"

"Yeah, with two girls…," Logan snorted. "Not with a hot chick and a sissy."

"Shut up, Logan!" Scott snapped before he turned to his girlfriend. "Are you out of your mind? How can you even think about something like that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jean asked and gave him a look. "Lots of people do that and you asked me yesterday what I'd like to try. And I want to have sex with both of you…"

"But I don't want you to have sex with him!" he gave back.

"Not so loud!" she hissed and rolled her eyes. "It's only sex, Scott. I love you and Logan knows that."

"Yeah…," Scott nodded cynically and glared at the man next to him. "_Does_ he know that?!"

"I only want sex from her," Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "She knows that. I ain't into clingy moments…"

"Do you?" Scott asked and shook his head. "What a surprise…"

"So?" Jean asked and looked at them. "Honey, come on… It'll be fun…"

"To watch you with him?" he asked her and shook his head. "No, thanks…" Sighing in frustration, she got up and dropped the sheet. "Jean!" Scott said shocked and watched how Logan's eyes instantly said _prey_ when his nude girlfriend came over to them and smiled seductively at the man next to him. His jaw nearly dropped as she pulled Logan down into a deep kiss and he thought he had to drop dead to the ground when he saw that she was actually tongue kissing him. It wasn't enough that he had to watch it, no, the man he hated the most pulled his girl closer next and it didn't take long until he heard her moaning. "Would you stop this?!" he asked and stared at Jean when she cupped Logan's manhood with a seductive smile to squeeze it.

"Not bad…," she said and licked her lips, while Logan smirked.

"Ya can have more if ya want, darlin'," her opposite smirked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Logan bit his lip with a half grin and pulled her closer to rub against her. "What now, baby?"

"She's not your baby!" Scott snapped and pulled Logan's hand off her. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked Jean next.

"God, yer such a prick," Logan sighed. "It's only sex. Can ya have fun just for once in yer life?"

"Honey, come on," Jean begged and stroked down her boyfriend's chest. "Please…"

"Why?" Scott asked her and grabbed her wrist. "Am I not enough?"

"I always wanted to do this," she said calmly. "And it's really only sex… Nothing more…" She turned to Logan. "Right?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "But if he's such a prick…"

"I'm not!" Scott snapped at him and noticed the smirk on Logan's lips.

"Then prove it!" this one demanded. "My senses ain't lying, bub. I smelled that it turned ya on to watch her bein' kissed by me…" His smirk even widened when Jean gave Scott a surprised look and this one blushed. "Surprised?" he asked in a low chuckle and took Jean's hand to lead her over to the bed. "C'mon…" After reaching it, he placed her gently down so that she was on her knees and had to watch how his got quickly rid of his boxers. "So, what now, darlin'?" he asked her huskily and sent shivers down her spine. While one hand grabbed her neck gently, his other one began to caress her breast. Logan drowned in her green eyes for a brief moment, noticed her flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips before he pulled her into another passionate kiss. His let his tongue caress hers, fought with it and growled when she bit into his lip. He had already forgotten about Scott, who stood like frozen on the same spot and watched them shocked and speechlessly. Logan hissed when Jean's hand had found his erection and squeezed it lightly, just to rub up and down next. The sensation that rushed through his body made him hold his breath for a second. He had spent several nights imagining her doing so. He'd wanted to taste her, feel her, love her for so long and still couldn't believe that he had finally gotten his chance to do so.

After breaking the kiss, Jean looked at him with an evil smile and bruised lips from their rough kisses. "I know something," she said to answer his previous question and pushed him onto his knees next while she sat up bit. Cupping his neck, she began to suck on his neck, made sure to catch the pulse point and allowed her hand to caress his arousal further. She'd never imagined that he would turn her on like that. Touching him in the way she'd always wanted to, aroused her like never before. A growl escaped his throat when the redhead sucked on and bit into his neck just to go on kissing, sucking and biting her way downwards until she was face to face with his throbbing member.

"Wait!" Logan said and buried one hand into her long hair. He met her surprised gaze and nodded at Scott. "C'mere," he demanded since he had seen that his nemesis had made a few steps forward just to freeze on the spot again.

Scott looked at them insecurely but couldn't hide it. Even if he still pressed the sheets against his manhood, he could tell that Logan had smelled he was turned on. He switched his eyes to Jean, who looked at him with heat in her eyes and finally walked over to them.

"Take them off," she demanded ad touched his glasses but the man backed off as if he'd been burned. "Don't worry. I can control it," she soothed him and with a quick movement the glasses laid on the bedside table, while Scott had his eyes shut tightly. "Open them," he heard her saying and dared to do so. With a gasp Scott looked around the dim lit room, for the first time seeing colors after living years with a red vision only. He saw Jean smiling at him and was pulled into a deep kiss by her. "Your eyes are beautiful," she said and stroked over his cheek lovingly.

For the first time since Logan had arrived, Scott smiled warmly and pulled her into another kiss. He had almost forgotten about Logan and was completely absorbed in making out with is girlfriend, as he felt a hand touching his back and manly lips on the side. He jumped and gave the man behind him a shocked look.

"What?" Logan grunted and furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded to know and moved closer to Jean, who had her brows furrowed, too, but more at her boyfriend.

"It's called threesome, remember?" Logan asked him and cocked an eyebrow. "So…it includes three people…"

"You just kissed my neck, Logan!" the man in the middle gave back.

"So?" the man behind him answered.

"Scott…," Jean sighed and touched his cheek to make him look at her. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not!" he said and shook his head.

"As I said…prick…," Logan commented and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a prick!" Scott snapped at him and was pulled into another kiss by Jean, who was sick of interruptions. Using her best ways to distract him, she gave Logan a mental _Go_ and soon Scott could feel him pressing against him again, while Logan's lips went on kissing and sucking on the man's throat. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't resist. Not only did Jean hold him in a telekinetic grip, the sensations she caused to run through his body by stroking his erected member, was just the right thing to shut off his logical thinking and replace it by lust only. While Jean kissed her boyfriend her eyes were fixed on Logan, who had begun to bite gently into Scott's neck and shoulder, the man looked back at her; both sharing the same heat and lust in that moment. Soon, Logan allowed his hand to wander over the man's soft skin. He began to tease his nipples, caress the navel until he had reached the firm butt. Kneading it for a moment, his lips were soon attached to Scott's neck again and he felt the man jumping against the unfamiliar touch of his hand.

"Relax…," Logan grunted against the man's neck and instantly felt how Scott tensed against his evading finger. "Relax," he said again and pushed deeper into the man, who sighed heavily against Jean's mouth and didn't know if she should scream or moan. As soon as Logan felt the tight muscles around his finger relaxing a bit, he positioned himself behind Scott and had to shut his eyes tightly when he penetrated into the man as slowly as he could. Nevertheless, this one broke the kiss with Jean and clenched his teeth.

"God…," Scott cursed and had to hold onto Jean. The pain of being stretched like this was too much for him to handle, but was soon replaced by a sensation stronger than he had ever experienced before. His hands desperately looked for something to hold onto and found Jean's shoulders when Logan began to thrust into him. "Jeez…," he gasped and was pushed up against Logan's body by the man, who held him steady and went on kissing and biting into Scott's neck. While one arm was tightly wrapped around the man's hip to make it easier for him to thrust into the tight opening, he used his free hand to stroke over Scott's hardness and soon felt how the man raised his arms to wrap them backwards around his neck to steady himself.

Jean couldn't help but watch the two men. Never before had she seen anything like this. It didn't take long and Scott began to moan loudly next to his heavy pants, while Logan rather grunted, but still she felt how the dampness between her legs became even more. Leaning back against the pillows, the redhead kept on watching them and flushed when Logan's dark eyes found hers. Her lips parted instantly. She could swear that he had never looked that hot before to her. Unconsciously her hand that had just rested on her stomach before went lower and she began to stroke herself. Feeling how a bolt of lust rushed through her entire body she reached out to support herself against the head of the back behind her.

While he was bringing both of them steadily closer to climax, Logan kept his eyes fixed on the redhead opposite of him and his nostrils flared when his senses picked up on her strong arousal. Instantly he grabbed the panting Scott harder and thrust faster and deeper into him. It didn't take long and his the tension in his lower body parts became stronger while he could tell that also Jean was more than close to come.

"I'm coming," Scott managed to mumble between his fast pants and began to thrust back; desperate to reach a quick release. He had experienced strong climaxes before but what the man behind him was doing to him was completely different. Right now he didn't care if he couldn't sit at all on the next day. All he needed now was to come and that quickly. Scott jumped when Logan's free hand wrapped itself around his erection and began to stroke him hard. It was enough. While he held onto Logan for dear life he began to spasm and came harder than even before. His outcry filled the room and he dropped powerlessly to the bed while Logan still pounded into him until he had reached his own climax with a low grunt. After his own spasms had ceased and he was able to think at least a bit again, Logan raised his head from Scott's sweaty shoulder and looked at Jean, whose cheeks were flushed. He could tell that she was still aroused and turned on by looking at the two exhausted men, who were still joined and panted.

In an instant he had let go of Scott and moved over to the redhead, who gave him a surprised look. He sealed there lips in a quick but hard kiss and pushed her onto the bed. The redhead let out a surprised gasp when Logan buried himself inside of her still damp folds and was pinned to the bed by him. While he held her hands captive over her head, he used his free one to caress her body and began to thrust into her. It didn't take long and both of them had found a quick and hard rhythm and Jean felt her wishes fulfilled. While Logan rode both of them to a quick orgasm, she gave Scott next to her a brief look. He was still panting heavily and out cold as it seemed. Suddenly she shut her eyes tightly and arched her back against the man on top of her. Moaning loudly, she grabbed his hand hard and her eyes widened in surprise when another climax began to build before she had come down from her first. "God…," she sighed heavily and heard Logan chuckling before he his thrusts became more erratic and she felt him coming inside of her. Trying to fill her lungs with fresh air she pulled the sweaty and panting man closer and could feel their hearts beating against their chests.

"Is he still alive?" Logan grunted after a moment and turned his head, but still rested it on Jean's chest.

"Hardly…," Scott said hoarsely and turned. "Asshole!" he added and had to close his eyes again.

"Jeez," Logan chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at him with a satisfied grin. "Someone had it really good, hm?"

"So it seems," Jean giggled and reluctantly let go of the man when this one withdrew from her. She moaned in protest and earned a devilish grin from Logan.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he promised. "We're not done with ya, yet." He reached out to wrap his hand around Scott's weak member and made the man jump. Scott stared at him in shock and jumped again when Logan lowered his mouth onto his manhood. He wanted to push him off him, to yell at him, to blast him if possible,…but it felt too good. He could tell that also Jean was staring at them and was unable not to watch how his dick kept on disappearing between the man's lips. As soon as he was hard enough, Logan let go of him again and earned a protesting groan. "What?" he asked Scott and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"N…nothing," Scott replied and had trouble to catch his breath. He gave the man another confused look when this one pulled Jean over to them and on top of him.

"You turn, darlin'," Logan whispered huskily into her ear and watched in satisfaction how she shivered. He heard Scott giving another grunt when Jean had straddled him and watched her thrusting a bit until he had enough of it. Pushing her down on Scott, until she lay on top of the man, he covered her and heard her holding her breath. He knew she was too tensed. "Relax, baby," he said and stroked over her back and butt. "I won't hurt ya, but I need ya t'relax." Preparing her for what would come, Logan felt how her chest rose and fell heavily. He was sure it wasn't because of fear but because of nervousness. "It's alright, Jeannie," Logan said and pushed slowly into her tight muscle.

The redhead underneath him closed her eyes tightly and grabbed Scott's shoulders hard. She had never felt that full and stretched in her entire life. Feeling both men within her brought her pleasure she had never experienced before and she couldn't help but moan. When both found a rhythm and began to rock against her, she was unable to tell who of them began where and pushed while the other withdrew. All she knew was that she was more than close to come and that this would be a climax, which had never had before. Both man soon began to pant in exhaustion, obviously turned further on due to her moans and cries and she felt Logan coming first. With a last hard thrust he buried himself in her and groaned hot into her neck. Her muscles instantly contracted and Jean threw her head back when the first orgasm washed over her. It didn't take Scott long to follow them and bring her pleasure again, as Logan had begun to thrust quick and hard into her once more. She had been barely down from her second climax as he brought her to her third and his second. Completely exhausted and dazed, Jean collapsed on Scott's chest with Logan on her back and all three of them were fighting to catch their breath.

"Wish fulfilled?" Scott asked after a while and only felt her nodding. "Good… Because I'm done…"

"Not only you…," she mumbled into his chest and felt how Logan rolled them around so that they lay on the bed and were closely cuddled up to each other with her in the middle.

Suddenly her boyfriend groaned and buried his face in his hands. "God….I had sex with him…," he cursed and shook his head, which made Logan look over Jean's shoulder and cock an eyebrow.

"So?" he grunted. "Ya quiet enjoyed yerself, bub."

"That's true…," Jean agreed and nodded. "And quiet is actually an understatement. And besides…it looked hot and sexy…"

Lowering his hands to look at both mutants with his blue eyes, Scott couldn't believe what he heard. "Hot….and….sexy?!" he asked her and received another nod. "Because of him I won't be able to sit for some days."

"Well…," Jean purred and pulled him closer to place a kiss on his lips. "You can still seek revenge on him, hon…" Giggling, as she noticed the look on his face and heard the warning growl behind her, she cuddled up to both of them and sighed in satisfaction.

End


End file.
